We can currently define the recoil of a firearm as when, due to the force caused by the exit of the projectile at the moment of firing, a force is generated that moves in the opposite direction, which causes the shooter to have to resume position and again place the target in the aiming elements, losing valuable seconds that can determine the outcome of the operation. This, when applied to artillery batteries, involves realigning all the systems and re-aiming the guns with a significant loss of seconds that while under enemy fire are very valuable tactically; the same problem happens with battle tanks: while they realign the gun turret, tank and crew are exposed to enemy fire; these seconds are very valuable.
This solution is not enough to alleviate all the recoil, so there are other solutions in the state of the art, such as the known muzzle brakes, which are devices that are coupled to the barrel, allowing the outflow of gases as quickly as possible so that they contribute as little as possible to the recoil.
The main drawback of current muzzle brakes is that they only direct the gases in the direction in which they are moving, while the muzzle brake of this invention forces the gases to take the direction opposite to that in which they would naturally move by exerting a series of forces that cause thrust in the opposite direction to the movement of the recoil of the weapon, and also, the hammer module violently strikes at the end of its stroke, pulling the assembly forward, cancelling out even more the frontal movement that mitigates the recoil.